This invention relates to a container for a recording medium and, more particularly, to an antitheft container for a compact, digital audio disc and a method for manufacturing same.
Containers are currently used to market and store recording media such as compact, digital audio discs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,831, issued to INABA et al. describes a protective compact disc album including a rectangular, transparent sheet, half of which is adhered to the back of a first, square plate at three peripheral edges, and the other half of which is adhered to the back of a second, square plate at three peripheral edges. The remaining internal edges of the first and second plates are not adhered to the transparent sheet. As a result, a first pocket is formed between the first plate and the transparent sheet and a second pocket is formed between the second plate and the transparent sheet. The first and second pockets are used to hold manually inserted, suitable advertising literature which can be seen through the transparent sheet.
The album described in the INABA et al. '831 patent can be folded to a size only slightly greater than the compact disc. Accordingly, when marketed, the folded album could easily be shoplifted. Eliminating such shoplifting is, of course, of major concern to compact disc retailers and manufacturers alike.
Antitheft containers have been developed in an attempt to discourage this shoplifting. For example, a popular antitheft container includes a three-part album having a colored, inner shell for holding the compact disc and a clear cover hinged to a clear base. Advertising literature is located between the base and the colored inner shell. The album may be held closed via a male and female detent lock. The folded album is then sealed in an elongated plastic cover which also may include advertising literature. The container is assembled using a shuttle or rotary table with pre-cut sheet stock and hand literature insertion. A hole is then formed at one end of the elongated plastic cover for racking purposes. This elongated plastic cover is about twice the size of the folded album, thus making shoplifting of the album difficult. The entire package is intended to be opened only after purchasing.
Another particularly popular container uses an album which is "shrink-wrapped" with plastic. Again, the shrink wrap is intended to be removed only after purchasing. However, when the container is displayed in a store, it can be folded over by a shoplifter and concealed. Alternatively, the shrink wrap can easily be removed in the store and the album shoplifted.
Although the prior art antitheft containers described above eliminate some of the problems inherent in this art, they still do not teach an antitheft container for a recording medium, such as a compact disc, and a method for manufacturing same providing the most cost-efficient production, the most time-efficient, automated assembly, the greatest marketing appeal and the most effective theft prevention.